Melody Kematian
by Ren Luca
Summary: Dibalik kematiannya, terdapat suatu rahasia. Garuda permana kebingungan, siapakah dirinya? apapun yang mereka inginkan, ia tidak tahu apa itu. "Dex bilang ia mencium bau manusia, pantas aku sempat mencium harum bau daging segar."/rate mungkin berubah.
1. Sebuah Surat

**_konten mengandung unsur kekerasan dan bahasa yang tidak cocok untuk anak dibawah umur, so i welcomed you to press back button , (harap klik back) :)_**

**HETALIA AXIS POWERS**

**Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Peringatan! psikopat,bahasa mafia (ulala)**

_Selamat datang, selamat datang di duniaku. Tulisan ini sebagai tanda bahwa aku pernah membuat cerita singkat tentang bagaimana mengkuliti seorang Dokter hebat, Lovino Vargaz. Atau ini sebuah artikel memasak ya?_

_ Oh kau tidak percaya? lihat di dalam lemari besi itu, kau akan menemukan beberapa jari membusuk yang sengaja kusimpan disana, menyenangkan sekali aku diizinkan bos besar untuk menjadi seorang dokter bedah ilegal untuk pertama kalinya. oh iya, Kau HARUS membayangkan Lovino sialan ini menangis meronta ketika aku bermain dengannya, hahaha. Jika kau berani mencariku atau bahkan mengancam bos besar, maka akan kumasukkan kau sebagai orang pertama yang tertulis dalam daftar buruan baru untuk kubunuh. _

_ .brutal._

_Kau terkejut? tidak tentu saja, karena kau tidak akan menganggap ini serius, malah sebagai lelucon diawal sapaanku. Lakukan sesukamu saja._

_Aku merindukanmu, saking rindunya jariku yang gemetar berlari menerjang fotomu yang menggunakan jas hitam dengan anggun, hendak memasuki mobil mahal pemberian si bos besar, padahal mobil itu bukan sepenuhnya milikmu. Aku tertawa melihatmu dengan gugup membukakan pintu mobil itu untuk seorang wanita._

_Ya, musuh bos besar yang berhasil mengancammu sehingga kau teledor dalam bekerja. Beraninya mengkhianati bos besar._

_ Aku mencoba mereda ketidaksabaranku dan karena aku terlalu senang, aku gemetar memegang pulpen dan pisau yang baru saja kuasah ditangan kiriku. Oh jangan dipikirkan, aku baru saja mencincang otak seseorang, berniat menjualnya ke toko daging pertigaan jalan sana. _

_Sebenarnya terlalu banyak pikiran menyenangkan di kepalaku saat ini, maka aku akan menuliskan sebuah kisah untukmu. _

_Lanjutkan membaca, jangan berhenti!_

_Dimulai dari aku, kau anggap saja aku adalah tokoh utama dalam cerita dan dia Lovino Vargaz, sebagai sanderaanku, melepaskan dahaga akan darah maka beginilah ceritanya. _

_Sebagai seorang perempuan yang memiliki jiwa cinta seni dari darah, Aku Natalia Arlovskaya akan merubah diriku menjadi seorang seniman eksentrik. Disebuah ruangan gelap dan hanya sorotan matahari dimana terdapat satu buah meja dan dua buah kursi malas dari pohon kayu Ek Belanda saling berhadapan satu sama lain, akan kubuat hal ini menjadi lebih menyenangkan._

_kuikat dirinya wahai si manusia sampah dengan berbagai lebam disekujur tubuh, darah yang mengering menghiasi pelipis dan wajahnya. Aku pun masuk sambil tersenyum ala serampahan setan, Glock yang tersimpan rapi dibalik celanaku dan menopang sebuah XM-2119 kebanggaanku._

_Kutemukan dirimu wahai manusia sampah terdiam tak sadarkan diri. Sambil menunggu terbangun dari mimpi indah, bahkan terlalu indah untuk kuludahi, aku akan menunggu sambil mengelap XM-2119 tersayang. Dia mungkin terbangun, melihat aktivitasku dan terbesit di pikirannya menganggapku gila karena tidak ada sebutir debu pun yang menempel pada senjata sayangku, tidak ada debu tentu saja tapi aku ingin menjaganya tetap bersih dan mencintainya sepenuh hati, sebagaimana besarnya cintaku pada seorang Ivan Barginsky. _

_Atau mungkin manusia sampah itu memikirkan orang yang sedang membaca surat ini?_

_Aku mengeluarkan Pisau Daging, sebenarnya itu pisau pinjaman dari dapur restoran adikmu yang megah itu, sepertinya kau baru saja ya membeli pisau ini? aku menyukainya. Tenang saja, akan aku kembalikan bonus dengan darah. Feli pasti menyukainya._

_Tubuh dokter malang itu tetap saja diam seperti seonggok mayat rusak, aku ragu dia sudah mati duluan. Maka dengan senang hati aku akan memeriksanya, mmm... sepertinya itu tidak perlu karena aku bisa mendengar nafas beratnya. Wajah lebam dan darah dimana-mana, dia tidak menangis! janjinya sebagai lelaki agar tidak menangis memang benar membuatku terpesona, memang aku memuji pria selatan. _

_Aku menempelkan besi dingin itu pada kulit pipi halus nan eksotis Lovino, mengusap wajahnya dengan lembut, memuji betapa sempurnanya letak hidungnya itu, terlalu sempurna bagiku, bagaimana kalau aku pindahkan sedikit miring beberapa milimeter keatas? tenang saja, AKU ahli bedahnya._

_ck, aku bosan menunggu dia bangun, bosan kumelihat wajah tampannya._

_dia terbangun, mungkin karena merasakan dinginnya lagi pisauku pada kulit tengkuk Lovino sayang. oh lihat! lucu sekali dahinya mengerenyit ketika ku acungkan mata pisau itu, lalu mensejajarkannya dengan hidung dokter itu. Pisauku berlari mencium mulutnya. Aku bertanya 'Kenapa kau diam saja? oh ya aku lupa, kau bisu hahaha'_

_Dokter selatan itu terlalu sibuk mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar, terlalu banyak kalimat bajingan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Senang sekali ya dia berkata kasar hei pria dari selatan? mengaku kriminal mastermind? Jangan bercanda! maka aku bungkam saja mulut sampahnya, menjahitnya dengan benang kasur, kujahit sendiri sayang dan tentu saja seharusnya dia bersyukur karena itu special treatment dariku..._

_haha ya, berontaklah seperti itu, berontaklah sekuat tenagamu, senyumanku yang semakin melebar menandakan aku menyukai ini. Aku menikmati kegiatan kita._

_pisauku mulai meraba pergelangan tanganmu, meninggalkan jejak memanjang dan menghamburkan trombosit pada pembuluh vena secara boros, untung saja tidak mengenai sepatuku._

_Dan akhirnya kau mulai menangis kesakitan, kupasang wajah sedih "sssttt jangan menangis, nanti kau tidak tampan." lalu kupotong semua jari tangan kananmu dengan paksa_

_"Dengan ini, kau tidak perlu repot lagi membedah orang itu, kau sudah tidak kami butuhkan." seketika kau mulai tidak sadarkan diri lagi_

_Bosan.._

_Bosan.._

_Bosan.._

_maka kutembak saja kau bertubi-tubi dan mengkuliti kepalamu yang berani berpikir mengkhianati bos besar! ku keluarkan isinya dan memotong otakmu dengan senang hati, mensejajarkan jemarimu yang penuh darah dengan sup daging milikku. Menjadikannya daging cincang lalu kujual di tukang daging terdekat,-_

_T-A-M-A-T_

_ Bagaimana? cerita yang menarik kan Antonio? aku sampai terharu menulisnya._

_best regards,_

_Natalia Arlovskaya_

_"pesan ini akan meledak dalam waktu 10 detik"_

_10_

Antonio menatap nanar surat itu dengan kuat-kuat,

9

berani sekali wanita Belarus itu membunuh Lovino dan mengiriminya sepucuk surat!

8

dengan mayat Lovino yang tidak ditemukan

7

memang benar Antonio saat ini dikecam dan akhirnya dikendalikan oleh wanita licik itu

6

menjadikan Lovino daging cincang?

5

kini ia tidak akan membuang waktu lagi

4

"Baiklah Natalia. Jika ini adalah perang,..."

3

"maka aku tidak akan segan memburu Ivan-mu. Akan kulakukan hal yang sama."

2

"akan kubuat kau menjadi bubur!" Antonio berlalu meninggalkan dermaga sepi nan gelap beserta sepucuk surat sialan itu

1

...


	2. Garuda Permana

Lelaki itu melihat sekeliling dengan bingung, diantara rimbunnya pepohonan, banyak sekali kupu-kupu dan serangga yang sibuk berterbangan. Mereka memutar di atas kepalanya, seperti menari untuk kebaikan dan keberuntungan diri manusia aneh dibawah mereka. Merasa risih, Ia mengusir sekerumunan serangga itu, lalu mendekati danau. Refleksi buram yang tergambar pada air, memantulkan figur seorang pemuda berkulit kuning langsat dan rambut hitamnya yang sedikit acak-acakan. Kesal, Ia Menendang kerikil secara asal hingga masuk ke dalam air, menimbulkan riak, lalu mengerang kesakitan.

**HETALIA AXIS POWERS**

**Hidekaz Himaruya**

Pemuda itu lelah berlarian menembus hutan, ia dikejar oleh segerombolan orang asing membawa senjata, dari cara bicaranya mereka bukan orang yang bisa berbahasa inggris dan mereka berbicara menggunakan bahasa alien kepada dirinya! untung saja sedikit teknik bela diri dari mendiang ayah tirinya mampu menyelamatkan pemuda itu, untuk beberapa saat.

Ia menengok ke belakang, tidak ada siapapun. Syukurlah sepertinya mereka kehilangan jejak.

Garuda kembali berlari setelah meminum sedikit air danau tadi, tenggorokannya kering dan bajunya kotor ,sedikit sobek. Ia harus segera keluar dari hutan ini, dan sialnya ia tidak tahu ini dimana.

"Goed! handphoneku.." ia berteriak senang. Ketika hendak membuka GPS, tidak ada sinyal. "Sial!" ia mendengus, sebuah sobekan kertas kuning dengan tulisan rapi terjatuh dekat kakinya, Garuda meraih lalu membaca perlahan, demi tuhan siapa yang menyelipkan kertas lusuh ini?

_telusuri jalan mobil, mereka takkan mengejarmu._

Ia lantas berlari menuju utara. Mencoba mengingat arah menuju jalan raya, siapa orang gila yang memasukkan kertas itu? dan bagaimana ia tahu? pasti ini jebakan _ultraman! _oke ngaco.

Hari mulai gelap, suara hewan malam terdengar bersahutan. Garuda mempercepat langkahnya, bukankah tadi ia sedang... sedang memarkiran sepedanya di halaman Universitas?

Tak lama berselang muncul seseorang berdiri dibalik pepohonan, tidak jauh hanya sepuluh kaki. Ia berambut cokelat dengan mengenakan jas bermerek mahal. Warna mata yang senada dengan dedaunan disekitarnya.

Lalu ia mengeluarkan _handgun_, mengarahkannya pada tengkuk Pemuda manis bernama Garuda Permana itu. Tapi sesuatu mengurungkan niatnya, orang itu kembali ke mobilnya tergesa-gesa lalu menderu dengan cepat. Seperti telah melihat sesosok hantu.

Gelap mulai terasa, Garuda sedikit kedinginan dan ketakutan. Ia tidak tahu dirinya berada di mana dan Telepon genggam sialan ini masih juga tidak ada sinyal. Plis deh, setidaknya di negara kecil ini masa tidak ada sinyal?

Langkah Garuda terhenti ketika ia menemukan bangunan besar, sebuah rumah, bukan. Sebuah bangunan menyerupai rumah mewah tapi ia yakin itu bukan rumah. Tempat itu sudah ditinggalkan dan ada truk terparkir disana!

tidak ada pilihan lain, ia harus segera berlindung atau berdiam diri disini dimakan harimau kelaparan, mana mau dia dijadikan makanan hewan buas, apalagi kalau beruang bunting ngidam manusia, _iiih_. Langkahnya dipercepat menyusuri gerbang, jelas terkunci. ia berniat memanjat pagar.

hup.

Kaki Garuda mendarat dengan mulus di atas rerumputan kering, "hmm.. pasti pernah terjadi kebakaran disini, tapi kenapa hanya disini yang terbakar?" gumamnya. Mobil truk itu pun seperti telah ditinggalkan lama, Garuda berlari lalu mencoba membuka pintu mobil, terkunci, tidak bisa dibuka. tetapi yang lebih menarik perhatiannya adalah, bangunan ini. Ia berjalan mendekati pintu utama, mencoba membukanya. Sama saja, semua terkunci rapat. Pemuda itu berpikir, mungkin disekitar sini ada lubang, atau jendela yang terbuka.

Ia menengok ke bangunan sebelah kanan, terdapat lubang besar seperti sumur berdiameter lebar, entahlah Garuda tidak yakin itu bekas pembuangan mayat atau apa. Ekor matanya menemukan tangga menuju lantai atas. Ya! sebuah tangga dan terdapat jendela tanpa kaca disampingnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera menaiki tangga lalu berhasil masuk ke dalam bangunan. Ruangan ini dipenuhi oleh debu dan sarang laba-laba, hah ruangan ini lebih besar daripada apartemennya. Tidak mungkin jika bangunan ini ditinggalkan abad 18, kata ayahnya dulu, komponen bangunan Abad ke 18 dan zaman sekarang berbeda walaupun bentuknya bisa menipu.

Tidak ada barang mewah, hanya kursi kayu patah, sebuah sofa rusak dan berbagai patung mini berdebu di tengah ruangan. Pintunya pun hanya tinggal atasnya saja, bawahannya terbelah. Benar-benar angker. Matanya mengangkap lukisan seorang perempuan berambut pirang tergantung di atas patung-patung mini. Ia menunduk sedih dengan memegang kotak antik. Rambutnya terurai panjang, mengenakan pakaian abad 18. Nah Garuda mulai merinding.

Hari mulai malam, Garuda tidak berniat menelusuri bangunan ini, dirinya terlalu pengecut untuk melenggang memeriksa luar ruangan. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk dibelakang sofa robek, menghadap jendela menunggu fajar datang. Sofa ini cukup untuk menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang mungil, eh ada lubang lebar tersembunyi disudutnya.

Perlahan kegelapan mulai menyerang dan ia mencoba untuk membuka kembali telepon genggam tidak berguna itu, memijit nomor darurat, seketika ia mencium bau busuk dan sesuatu berjalan menaiki tangga, seperti mendekati ruangan tempat Garuda berada.

Pemuda itu ketakutan, apa mungkin itu hantu? mana mungkin! cepat-cepat ia mematikan handphone dan membiarkan dirinya diselimuti kegelapan lagi.

Derap langkah kaki mulai terdengar keras, samar-samar terdengar suara seseorang mengobrol "bagaimana keamanan malam ini? kau seperti sudah tua saja!" suara itu terdengar berat "yaya sangat lucu. aku sudah melakukan apa kata para dokter, melepaskan semua anjing buas, 5 beruang kelaparan dan 14 pasukan. Dex berjaga di depan gerbang." jawabnya,

Garuda merinding, lalu melongok sedikit ke arah jendela. Benar saja, dibawah sinar rembulan ia menemukan seekor anjing besar berjaga, berputar-putar lalu berlari ke samping bangunan. Pemuda itu kembali bersembunyi lalu mencoba memeriksa telepon selulernya lagi, tetap tidak ada sinyal! Ia mengurungkan niat membanting benda itu lantas mengurangi kontras cahayanya, ia teringat sesuatu. Dirinya mengintip ke arah pintu lalu matanya menangkap kaki-kaki orang yang sedang tadi mengobrol. Mungkin ia bisa beramah tamah-meminta mereka mengantarkannya pulang-mengerjakan tugas dari dosen-lalu tidur lelap

namun,apa yang dilihatnya membungkam mulutnya, dengan bantuan secercah sinar lampu luar, ia membelalak tidak percaya. Ia melihat kaki-kaki itu berdiri tanpa celana maupun sepatu, kulitnya sedikit bersisik, dipenuhi darah dan.. tulang-tulang yang berdiri! bisa kau bayangkan itu? oh Tuhan, kalau kakinya saja sudah begitu bagaimana wajahnya?

Garuda hendak muntah, ternyata bau busuk itu berasal dari mereka, iya yakin melihat tulang! lalu terdengar suara gonggongan anjing mendekati mereka. "ada apa Dex?" suara pak tua itu mendekati anjing

"Dex bilang ia mencium bau manusia, pantas aku sempat mencium harum bau daging segar. Kau tahu apa artinya? saatnya makan malam. Dan ... aku mencium baunya dari ruangan ini"

Garuda menahan napas,

_mati aku..._

* * *

><p>Sachertorteei :yo! terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca dan mereview, oh Antonio bukan <em>main<em> _Character_ disini, yah... Bisa jadi ini organisasi kriminal dan memang benar bos besar ada disini, iya Antonio memang salah satu anggotanya, kalau Ivan... bisa jadi hehehe. terima kasih atas sarannya, _unfortunately_ saya masih payah dalam bagian deskripsi, huh...

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak buat Sachertorteei dan readers lain yg sempat sembaca disini, (membungkuk)

sebenarnya saya membuat ini hanya sebagai percobaan saja. maaf penggambaran latarnya orz

yeaah hidup manusia mati! *eh


End file.
